Child of the Hatake
by Ylhatesprwns
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura got together and they had a son. But what if the son turns out physically a little different than they expected? Blame it on the genes! Kakasaku


**Okay… just a random fic that popped up in my mind a few days ago. Hope you guys will enjoy the fic :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**-**

(Child of the Hatake)

Three years after they got married.

Nine months after she got pregnant.

And now, she was lying on the hospital bed, going through labor. Her breaths were shallow and hard, her face was covered with a layer of sweat. It had been two hours since the pain started and it had yet to stop. Many of her friends had been informed of the news and most importantly, her husband who was rushing back from a mission at the current moment.

"Relax, Sakura-chan, take a deep breath. That's right… In, out, in, out." Shizune was trying her best to calm the girl down who was grimacing with pain every minute. It was a painful stage for all women to go through.

The rest of the nurses and Tsunade was standing in between her legs, looking for signs of the baby. Tsunade was especially eager since Sakura promised to make her grandmother of the child that she bore.

"W-Where's K-Kakashi?" She sounded out weakly.

Shizune held her hands as she squeezed them assuringly, "he's on his way back and should be back around…"

"SAKURA!" the door slammed open as a flustered Kakashi walked briskly into the room. "What's the condition?"

"She's still going through labor. The head of the baby is out and halfway through the body." Tsunade reported the situation to the father of the child as her brows furrowed in concentration.

"K-KAKASHI NO BAKA!" Sakura shouted out. Everyone in the room stood frozen at Sakura's sudden outburst.

"N-Now now, Sakura, I'm here by your side, aren't I?" He made a gesture to Shizune who understood immediately and let go of Sakura's hands, letting him take over.

"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! ALL OF IT! KAKASHI YOU BAKA! I'M SO GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN! IF I KNEW I HAD TO GO THROUGH THIS PAIN, I SHOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" This time it was loud enough for the people outside as a muffled laugh could be heard.

_Damn you, Naruto. Wait till its Hinata's turn._

"But didn't you enjoy it?" Kakashi gave his famous eye crease as a sweat drop rolled down his forehead. He was now clueless as to what to respond to her speech. The people who heard what the copy-nin said could only bow down their head as they tried not to burst into laughter.

"YES! I ENJOY HAVING SEX WITH YOU BUT I DON'T ENJOY GIVING BIRTH!"

"Ahem." A slight cough came from outside which Kakashi presumed to be Sasuke.

"Y-You're not making sense, Sakura and my hands are going to snap if you continue gripping onto me like that…"

"WOULD YOU RATHER I SNAP SOMETHING ELSE OF YOURS?!"

Silence.

Tsunade shook her head and let out a sigh. Young love nowadays…

It wasn't until another thirty minutes later when the baby was fully born and Tsunade got the privilege of cutting the umbilical cord. The baby was then carried away to another ward, leaving a pair of exhausted husband and wife behind… The wife for giving birth and the husband for having to rush back as fast as possible upon hearing his wife was going through labor and also having to suffer through the curses and threats from his wife.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto voice rang out as he entered the room with the others. A groan came from said girl.

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi greeted the blonde.

"Keep it down, Dobe." Sasuke came from behind him alongside with Sai, who was wearing a smile on his face.

"What did you say, Teme?!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

The next thing everyone knew, both of them crashed down onto the ground, with Naruto above Sasuke. Naruto was pinching and pulling both sides of Sasuke's cheeks, a new technique he came up with, while Sasuke was pushing his face, forcing him to retreat. You could say that the situation was hilarious especially for Sasuke's as both Kakashi and Sai let out a chuckle while Sakura let out another groan.

"Gwiv ib uep, dubea." (Give it up, dobe.)

"Nuh whai, Teme." (No way, Teme.)

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan, at least we all now know that Kakashi-sensei has a dick compared to the two dickless guys on the ground." Sai smiled at the girl and remarked which earned two murderous intents.

"SAI~" both Naruto and Sasuke said in unison before pulling the poor boy into a fight.

-

(At the Hokage's office)

"_I'm going to have a grandchild soon. I'm going to have a grandchild soon. I'm going to have a grandchild soon…_" Tsunade was sitting at her desk, for once, doing her paperwork. She was humming a tune as her mind continued chanting the same line over and over again. She was in a terribly good mood.

The door suddenly burst opened, as Shizune came rushing into the office.

"T-Tsunade-sama, about the newborn…"

"Calm down, Shizune." She gave a rare smile at her assistant which sent a shiver down Shizune's spine. "What about my grandchild?"

The girl was being pulled back into reality as she went over and whispered words into the Hokage's ears.

"NANI?!"

-

"So, have you come up with a name for our child?" Sakura asked her husband who was seated beside him, fingers interlocking with his. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai went off earlier after the fight ended in a draw. Kakashi couldn't help but to laugh as he recalled the scene where the three attempted to walk out of the door at the same time but got stuck instead, earning another round of squabbles right after Sai called them 'fat and dickless'.

"Hmmm. Our child's name… shall be Hatake… Suzume." Kakashi grinned at the girl whose smile now turned into a frown.

"As in 'sparrow'?"

"Hai. Hatake Suzume. If there are Sakura and Kakashi (Scarecrow), there should be birds too, isn't it? I was going to try Hatake Karasu (crow) but I don't think you'll like it anyway."

"Whatever you choose then…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

The door to the ward flung opened violently, giving the couple quite a shock as they turned to see who it was. Tsunade entered the room as she walked towards the two. The graveness of her face caused them to sent worried looks at each other. Kakashi gulped as the blonde stood in front of them.

"Sakura, Hatake, there's something that I'll need to inform you in advance." Her voice was serious and hushed which only caused Sakura to panic more. Her emerald eyes were now wavering with emotions as her grip on Kakashi's hands tightened. "It's about your child…"

_After a few minutes…_

"…"

"I see."

"It's hard to believe but I'm afraid it's the truth. I was surprised too when I heard of the news but it not really a big deal actually… just whether if the child is able to take it or not. And I'm still insisting on becoming the child's grandmother no matter what you two say."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. As the child of the Hatakes, I'm sure it will not be a problem for him to take a little problem with genetics." Kakashi's eye crinkled, giving assurance to Tsunade and Sakura. "Right Sakura-koi?"

The confusion in the girl's eyes was replaced with determination after the speech by Kakashi as she gazed back into Tsunade's in reply.

"Hai. I'll be sure to love him as a mother… no matter what happens to him in the future." The edge of Sakura's lips curved upwards as Tsunade sighed in relief, glad that the two was able to take things calmly. The case wasn't really disastrous, neither was it that shocking either… just that it was better to inform the parents and furthermore, it's the first time this happened in Konoha…

-

(After six years)

Fits of giggles exploded in the academy class as six-year-old Hatake Suzume stood in front of the class, giving them a self-introduction. Iruka was trying his best not to laugh along too. After all, who could actually withstand a boy, who looked exactly like Hatake Kakashi, with the mask on and a mob of shocking pink hair on his head without laughing? Not them obviously.

Hatake Suzume: he took after his father good looks, which unfortunately was covered by a mask which his father insisted him on wearing. His eyes were onyx and his hairstyle was exactly the same as his father… a typical miniature of the copy-ninja. The only thing that was different was the hair color. While his father has silver-greyish hair, his was pink, just like his mother's. Of all the traits he had inherited from his mother, it has to be the hair color. That was the only flaw in the only child of the Hatakes.

"My name is Hatake Suzume. Six years old. Dozo yoroshiku."

"O-Okay, Suzume-kun, you may find a seat and sit down." Iruka said to the boy who gave a nod and looked around for empty seats. He found one and approached the seat but stopped when the soon-to-be partner shot his hand up in the air.

"Iruka-sensei! Can I change seat please?" the boy pleaded as the rest of the class glanced at him in sympathy.

"No, you may not! What problem do you have with Suzume sitting beside you?!" Iruka hated this. It was almost the same case as Naruto's when he was younger… where everyone cast look of disgust at him and refused to get near him.

"I-It's embarrassing! Which boy actually has pi-…"

"Its okay, Iruka-sensei, I'll find some other seats." The Hatake gave an eye crease which was terribly similar to Kakashi in Iruka's opinion.

"Over here! You can seat beside me!" An over-enthusiastic girl was waving to him, her long raven hair cascading down to her hips as she waved to Suzume. Everyone turned and stared at the girl with wide open mouth. Shock was written over their face as many males shot looks of jealously at the Hatake.

"No way. He actually gets to sit beside Miso-chan… that bastard…" Whispers could be heard around the class as Suzume walked towards the girl and sat down beside her just like she told her to.

"Arigatou, Uzumaki-chan."

"J-Just Miso-chan will do. N-No need to be that formal." The usually loud and talkative girl was now blushing as she suddenly found her fingers very interesting. That's right, the girl is none other than the Heiress of Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto which was born a few months later than Suzume. "We're friends after all, Suzume-kun!"

"Hai, Miso-chan."

They had met each other on a few occasions when they were younger. Since Kakashi is the former sensei of Naruto, the blonde would often pay visits to him and sometimes, bring Hinata and Miso along as well to keep Sakura and Suzume company respectively. Hinata was surprised when Naruto decided to name their daughter after a soup that usually comes with ramen. And so was the whole of Konohagakure. But after much thought, it made much sense that only Naruto would name his child after his favourite food. At least their child wasn't called 'Ramen' and that alone was good enough.

Iruka cleared his throat which got everyone's attention. "Although it's the first day of school, we will be doing field practice today. Get ready and move out to the field, last one there will have to sweep the floor."

The whole class practically woke up when they heard 'last one' and 'sweep the floor' as they rushed out of the classroom at tremendous speed. All except Suzume, who was taking his own sweet time strolling out.

"Hatake Suzume, you're the last so you'll have to sweep the floors after lessons. Geez, I swear if your mother wasn't here, you would be just as late as your father." Iruka sighed as the class covered their mouth to laugh at the boy. The lateness of Hatake Kakashi was not new to the people of Konoha after all.

"Alright class, we will be doing shuriken practice today! Prepare your shurikens and queue up in a row before the targets." Everyone did as Iruka ordered and soon, they were all in place with Iruka beside to assess them on their current skills.

"Since Suzume's the last one to reach, he'll be the one to start first, please move up, Hatake-san." Said boy moved to the front of the line as he drew out five shurikens, one for each target that were hanged on the tree branches a few meters away from him. Again, there were sniggles from the pupils, mainly the boys as they expect him to screw up since they were all still new to this shuriken business. But then again, Suzume wasn't called a Hatake for nothing.

Everyone could only gape when the shurikens were embedded right in the bull's eyes of every target there is. Iruka could only smile in awe as a sense of pride overwhelmed him.

"Excellent! It seemed that you have been doing practices with your parents before you even came to the academy! Looked like Kakashi-san and Sakura-chan did something right after all… Other than your pink hair."

About thirty minutes had passed when each and everyone had actually finished their assessment. Suzume was standing aside, polishing his shurikens when a group of three boys walked up before him. He didn't even look up at them as he continued rubbing his cloth over the weapon in his hand.

"What do you want?"

"Don't get cocky with me! Just because your father is the Copy-ninja and your mother is the second best medic to the Hokage doesn't mean you're the best in this academy!" one of them shouted out. That earned the attention of Uzumaki Miso which immediately went and stood beside the pink-haired boy.

"If you guys are getting jealous over him just because he's better, then train more to surpass him. All you do is just talk and no action; guys like you might as well be deemed as useless!" the Uzumaki now had her hands on her hips as she glared at the three. Typical Naruto style.

"That's enough, Miso-chan. They can talk as much as they want."

The boy who shouted out just a moment ago now had a smirk across his face as his eyes narrowed at Suzume.

"You know what? If I have parents like you, I would be ashamed. Your parents used to be teacher and student. Their age gap is more than ten years away and this kind of forbidden relationship is usually being looked down by the others. You must have been a fool to think that your parents were actually great people. Your father is just a pervert that goes after his student, and your mother is just plain dumb to be taken in by his words. There's no love at all! How could a student that is fourteen year younger fall in love with her teacher?!"

That hit a nerve of the pink-haired boy as his lifted his head and glared at the boy who made the comments. The three boys stumbled back a few centimeters from the sudden intensity of his glare and gulped. They were in deep trouble now.

"Go away."

"W-Why should…"

"You heard him! Get lost before I report to Iruka-sensei!" Miso added in which was a signal for the boys to run before anything actually happens to them.

"Thanks again, Miso-chan." His eyes softened as he diverted his gaze towards the girl.

"Don't be bothered by what they say. Your parents are great people, Suzume, and you should trust in them! Don't let other people waver your trust between you and your parents!"

"I know. After all, they are the one who loves me the most."

"Er… Well, there's actually another person who loves you too, Suzume-kun." A blush spread across the girl's face. She bowed her head down to hide the blush from the Hatake who was staring at her quizzically.

"Who is it?"

That nullified the blush on Miso's cheeks as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Jerk!" and she ran off before Suzume could stop her from doing so. It wasn't the first time it happened though. Many times she would make a comment like and it always ended up with her calling him 'jerk' and running off. And the next day, she would be treating him normally all over again. It really puzzles the Hatake sometimes…

-

(When school was over)

"Suzume!" Sakura called out to her son as the boy went charging right into her open arms. Kakashi was standing beside Sakura as his hands snaked around her waist when she stood up with their child in her hands. "How's your first day of school?"

"Fine. Some boys made fun of me of my pink hair and they insulted the relationship between okaasan and otousan. That's all."

"Soukaa… just know that you're unique in your own ways and that pink hair really looks cute on you." Sakura smiled at him before looking over to her husband. "And know that your okaasan and otousan really love each other. And if you ever need confirmation, you could always find Tsunade-baasan."

Kakashi planted a light kiss on Sakura's lips as her face went red which Kakashi found it really suiting for her. The blush on Sakura's face suddenly stroked a bell in Suzume's mind.

"Okaasan…"

"Nani?"

The kid related the story of what transpired between him and Miso that day to Sakura and Kakashi who could only looked at him in amusement as he finished his adventure of the day. It wasn't long when Sakura burst out laughing which earned confused looks from both father and son.

"Looked like you're exactly like your father when it comes to love… Your father was really slow in realizing his emotions, especially love. Mmmm… I would say… emotionally retarded."

"Sakura~ I'll show you what's love once we get home." The cherry tone in Kakashi's voice sent shivers down her spine as her face turned the same shade as her hair after deciphering his words.

"Don't taint Suzume with your corrupted mind, pervert."

"Don't worry; we'll do it once he's asleep."

Suzume did not understand them at all. Furthermore, they still have yet to answer the question between him and Miso-chan. It wasn't only until a few minutes later where the couple finally turned their attention back to Suzume who was still waiting patiently for their answers.

"About you and Miso-chan, know that she care for you too… just like how we care for you. You will understand more as you grow older. So don't worry too much now, okay?" Sakura explained as the boy nodded his head in realization.

"Let's head home shall we?" Kakashi said almost in a too happy voice. Suzume's brows furrowed at Kakashi's joyous mood.

"Okaasan…"

"Hmm?"

"So what are you and otousan going to do tonight after I sleep?"

END

-

**A/N: Children are sometime just too innocent for their own good… and this story was rather random… since I was thinking like what would happen if Sakura and Kakashi get together, gave birth to a son and his hair was… pink! Kakashi in pink hair is definitely something worth to see…**

**Sorry if I went a bit out of character and apologies for the grammatical mistakes too… Please read and review! **


End file.
